destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
And So, We Meet at Last
And So, We Meet at Last is the twelfth episode of Season 4 written by Sol and episode number 256 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'RAGE, LOVE, AND HISTORY --' In a mysterious plane of existence, Ruby and Jannes face off in a confrontation hundreds of years in the making. Meanwhile, Aisling unleashes a Spirit of Rage to infect the Halliwell family. But when rage strikes during Liam's family dinner with the Halliwells all hell breaks loose. Finally, in the shocking mid-season finale event, The Power of Nine is severed, a connection between two shocking people is revealed, and a deadly plan is put in motion. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actress as Reporter/Journalist Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Energy Balls: Ruby * Energy Beam: Jannes, Ruby * Shimmering: Aisling, Amsas * Rage Projection: Amsas * Hyper Speed: Damon * Super Strength: Damon * Telekinesis: Prue, Wyatt, Amsas (in Wyatt) * Beaming: Charlotte (on Bianca) * Deviation: Charlotte * Orb Shield: Chris and Bianca's Unborn Child, Christina * Healing: Sebastian, Christina * Orbing: Sebastian * Smoking: Ruby * Possession: Amsas (into Wyatt) * Voice Manipulation: Ruby * Glamouring: Jordan Spells and Rituals Beings * Spirit of Rage * Source of All Evil (Mentioned) Artifacts * Jannes' Wand * Crystals Locations * Prescott Manor * The Underworld ** The Oracle's Cave * Wand Land * P3 * Prescott Group (Mentioned) * Mirror´s Magazine (Mentioned) * The Bay Mirror (Mentioned) * San Francisco Memorial Hospital * Dark Tower * Damon's Apartment * Halliwell-Coop Manor Trivia * This episode will serve as the mid-season finale, meaning that the season will have a longer episode count than those before it; * Jannes and Ruby are face-to-face for the first time in centuries; * Ruby changed the color of the energy balls to red; * Ruby and Jannes use their powers against each other, and it causes a large explosion that knocks them both out; * Jannes traps Ruby in an alternate dimension called, "Wand Land", that he carefully crafted using his wand and powers; * Prue tries pregnancy yoga for the first time; * Melinda and Prue used to watch Mexican telenovela's together when they were younger; * Melinda invites Liam over for dinner, which Prue and Wyatt discourage due to the immense demon attacks lately; * Jo recognizes Pandora's boyfriend, Ethan. * The company that Liam works for recently acquired by Prescott Group; * Liam met Phoebe when he was interviewed by the Bay Mirror; * After being infected with rage, everyone becomes bitter and rude; * The Power of Nine was broken after they used their powers on each other; * Wyatt was possessed by Amsas; * Ruby saved the Destined Ones by vanquishing Amsas; * Blanche goes to the Dark Tower looking for Ruby, and is both shocked and angered to find that she isn't there; * There are two more powerful beings, beings that are stronger then Jannes that want to protect Wyatt and Prue's child, and allow her to be born. Ruby plans to use these two people to defeat Jannes; Music * ‘In My Blood’ by Shawn Mendes Category:DESTINED Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons